


Sparks

by xolicityx



Category: 9-1-1, Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xolicityx/pseuds/xolicityx
Summary: Tags will change!I've watched two seasons of 9-1-1 in 2 days, this is the result.Might post weekly, if I have the time to write.





	1. Boy Wonder

“Good morning everyone my name is Oliver and I will give you the tour of the 118-fire station.” Oliver guided the young children and their parents to the apparatus floor. Today Oliver was giving a tour of the fire house to a group of homeschooled children, which was one of Oliver’s favorite job as a firefighter as he loved the look on the kids' faces as he showed them the little nooks and crannies of his second home. 

Oliver then noticed a woman struggling to wheel in a child. He quickly ran to them. He noticed the boy was no older than four years old and had an oxygen tank stuck to his wheelchair. 

“Good morning ma’am, mind if I help?” asked Oliver as the woman gave him the space to push the wheelchair up the stairs and next to the kids. 

“Thank you.” she gave him a slight smile. Oliver just gave her a little nod as he knelt down in front of the boy. 

“Hey buddy, how are?” He smiled as the boy got a little too excited. 

“I want to be like you when I grow up!” He exclaimed. 

“What’s your name?” Oliver asked the child as the child started jumping in his chair. 

“Lucas!” the boy smiled as he continued jumping. 

“Well Lucas, anything can happen if you put your mind to it.” Oliver hated seeing sick kids, knowing they didn’t deserve it, though that boy had a certain light. “Come on let’s start the tour.” he smiled at Lucas. 

“Mommy, can I go sit with the other kids?” the little boy looked at his mother with hopeful eyes. 

“Okay, but stay where mommy can see..” before the woman finished her sentence, the boy was half way to his destination. 

Oliver stood up, gave a polite nod to the woman as she smiled back, and went to the front of the line. 

“Okay everyone let's start. Where we are standing now is called the apparatus room. This is where we park our firetrucks and keep all our equipment. Does anyone know why we keep the equipment close to the fire trucks?” Oliver asked looking for anyone who had his hand risen. The only one with his hand up was Lucas. 

“Lucas?” Oliver asked the overly excited kid. 

“Because if you get an alert you need everything to be ready and in the trucks, quickly.” the boy stated happily. 

“That is correct.” Oliver nodded. “If we get an alert and we aren’t ready to go, lots of people could get hurt by the time we make it to the fire. He then walked the children to the locker rooms and the gym and then took them upstairs to see the rest room, Oliver looked at the children but could not find Lucas anywhere. He looked for the boy from the rail upstairs to find him on his wheelchair with the nasal oxygen in his nose. Oliver told Tommy, who was taking care of the children to keep an eye on the children while he went downstairs to check on the boy. 

 

 

“Hey buddy, what happened?” Oliver asked as he knelt down to look the boy in the eyes. 

“I can’t climb the stairs yet. I have weak lungs, but the doctors say im getting better.’ he sounded upset. 

Lucas’s mother seemed unhappy at Lucas’s voice. She knelt beside Oliver and held Lucas' hand. “Luc, you know mommy doesn’t like that tone.” 

“But mommy, I want to go up there with them.” He pouted. 

“Okay let's make a deal. Wipe that pout off your face and I will take you upstairs with the rest of the kids.” Oliver held Lucas’ other hand. 

“I need my oxygen.’ Lucas said shyly. 

“With mommy’s permission, I will carry you and the tank upstairs.” he looked at the blonde beside him. “Miss...” 

“Smoak... Felicity.’ The blonde turned to look at Oliver. Oliver couldn’t help but feel mesmerized by the shade of blue her eyes were, so much lighter than his own. He had to admit how beautiful she was “Mr. Oliver you don’t have too. You have the other children to keep an eye out for.” 

“Call me Oliver, and hey Lucas is my special helper. Firefighters stick together, isn’t that right firefighter Lucas?” 

“Yes! Mommy please? Please!” the boy pleaded and held his mother's cheeks in his hand. “Please?” 

“Fine.” she sighed and turned back to Oliver. “Thank you so much Oliver.” 

‘Anytime, Miss Smoak.” he unhooked the tank from the chair. 

“Call me Felicity.” she smiled at him as Oliver carried Lucas. 

“Come on.” Oliver walked to the stairs with Felicity by his side. 

Later as Oliver was giving each child time in one of the trucks and giving them goodie bags with coloring books, a plastic firefighter badge and some candy. Felicity was helping Lucas in to his coat. He walked to them with Lucas’ gift bag in his hand. 

“Had fun today?” Felicity asked the boy as she kissed the top of his hand. 

“Oliver was so nice!” the boy smiled widely. “Can we invite him to my birthday picnic mommy?” 

“Sure, we can ask him.” she smiled; her smile equally as wide. 

“Hope I wasn’t interrupting.” Oliver shyly walked closer. 

“Oliver! Mommy said you can come to our picnic!” the boy gave a toothy grin. 

“Well, I would love to come, if you have no problem.” he looked at Felicity. He was happy he would make Lucas happy and get to know more of the very very pretty blonde. 

 

 

“After what you did today, with Lucas I could marry you.” she babbled. “I mean... You know what, I babble a lot and say a lot of stupid things. I'm sorry, but when I'm shy, I tend to babble even more but I'm going to stop right now.” Felicity’s cheeks turned bright red as she settled down. 

“That’s cute.” Oliver smiled. 

“Thanks..” she mumbled. 

“How about we meet here on Sunday at noon and we can go to the park across the street. I’ll cook.” Oliver stated. 

“Deal!” Lucas shouted in just absolute excitement. 

“Thank you, for everything you did today Oliver. You really made Lucas happy.” 

“Hey, it was no big deal.” as Oliver was about to end the sentence a one-alarm alert sounded across the station. “I have to go! See you guys on Sunday!’ he ran towards the equipment. 

“So cool!” squealed Lucas.


	2. Reprimand

Oliver the captain wanted to speak to you as soon as you came in.” Stated Tommy as Oliver made his way to the station for his shift.

  
Tommy Merlyn has been Oliver’s best friend for as long as Oliver can remember. They have been through everything together, from first loves to when Tommy married his high school sweetheart, Laurel. They have been through thick and thin and Tommy staying beside him meant everything to Oliver.

  
“Alright, I’ll just put my bag in my locker and be right up.” he patted his best friend on the back as he walked to the locker room.

  
“Morning Hen.” he smiled at the woman seated on the bench getting ready for the beginning of her shift.

  
“Morning pretty boy.” She teased. “How was your night?” She asked.

  
“I was here for the night shift.” he mumbled.

  
“Oliver!” She groaned

  
“What!” He spoke defensively.

“This is no way good for you! You have been working two shifts for a week now. To be honest I don’t even know how the captain is letting you.”

  
“Hen this job is all I have. You have your wife and son to go home to every night. I have an empty apartment that haunts my every waking moment. I can’t even be home anymore without...’

  
“Queen, my office now!’ the captain shouted from above the railings.

  
“Go.” Hen sighed. “We will talk about this later.”

  
Oliver kissed her cheek and got up, put his bag in his locker and went to see the captain in his office.

  
“Good morning Bobby.” Oliver sat across his captain.

  
“Really Oliver? Both shifts for three days in a row?” Bobby started.

  
“I’m not complaining..” Oliver tried reasoning with him.

  
“But the law does. You’re off duty for the next forty eight hours.” The captain looked at Oliver in dismay.

  
“But..” Oliver began to speak.

  
“Next seventy two hours.” The captain raised an eyebrow.

  
“Captain I..” Oliver had his eyes widened.

  
“Do you want me to give you the whole week off?” The captain tried to let Oliver leave without trying to sweet talking him into working other shifts.

  
Oliver stayed silent, knowing he deserved the reprimand. He hates being home and treated this fire station as his place to be. Everyone in the station meant something to Oliver, where they were all there for him in the darkest moments of his life.

  
“I’ll see you on Tuesday.” Bobby got up and left for the truck’s routine check.

Oliver sighed as he left for the common room.

  
“Someone was in trouble.” Tommy sat next to him.

  
“Damn it, what am I supposed to do without work for three days?” Oliver sighed.

  
“Go on a date? A club? Have a few drinks? Unwind? There are about a hundred and one things you can do with your days off.”

  
“Non of those matter to me. You out of all people should know that.”

  
“What about the blonde you were so smitten on two days ago?”

  
“Really Tommy.” Oliver felt exasperated. Why can’t his friends just leave him alone?

  
“I’m just saying she seemed smitten too.” Tommy shrugged his shoulders.

  
“She has a kid Tommy.” Oliver raises his eyebrow.

  
“Single mothers exist. Plus I over heard she invited you to her son’s picnic birthday thing.. All I’m saying is try. Don’t be stubborn.”

  
“How can someone as pretty as her still be single.” Oliver mumbles as he stood up. As soon as Oliver said it he knew he would regret it.

  
“Oliver and blondie sitting in a tree.” Tommy sang.

  
“Oh grow up!” Oliver smacked him on the head and got up. “I’m going home to make something nice for them. I’ll be here by lunch time to pick her up.”

  
“Yeah cause you couldn’t be normal, ask for her number, and pick her up from home?”

  
Oliver rolled his eyes at his annoying yet extremely idiotic best friend and went downstairs to get his things from the locker.


End file.
